


Think About It

by Muffindragon227



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Loke mistaking Gray's relationship with Juvia, Pre-Tenroujima Arc, and giving Gray something to think about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffindragon227/pseuds/Muffindragon227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold beer, his favourite bar, and one of his best friends. Gray’s ready to enjoy a relaxing evening, until Loke brings up a certain water mage.</p>
<p>Prompt: Loke teasing Gray about Juvia and trying to make him jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is set some time before Tenroujima and the s-class candidates get announced. I've always had a head canon that Gray and Loke are drinking buddies, and that even after Loke goes back to the spirit world he still pops by to hang out with Gray.

Gray took a good, long gulp of beer, and leaned back against the bench he’s sitting on. He lets the atmosphere of the bar wash over him, taking a moment to appreciate the night. He’s sitting in his favourite bar, with a cold beer in hand and only one guildmate in sight. It’s a nice break from the norm.

Across from him Loke’s scanning the crowd, a cheshire grin spreading on his face, as he takes in the gorgeous women around him. Gray lets his eyes wander as well, and makes note of a few attractive women himself. Not that he's likely to bother with them - that's more Loke's interest - but it was nice to look without having to worry about Erza, Cana, or Mira deciding to get involved. 

"You sure you're girlfriend's okay with you looking at other women like that?" 

Gray was sure Loke had to be talking to someone else, but his cocksure grin was fixed on Gray, indicating the comment was indeed meant for him. “Huh?” 

“You know, I know I’m not around as much but you still should have told me about this! I’ve been waiting for this to happen for a few years now, and I’ve got all sorts of tips-”

“Oi, what the hell you’re talking about? What girlfriend?” Gray demanded frowning at Loke. The man was clearly teasing him and it was grinding on Gray’s nerves real fast. 

“The blue haired girl you were talking to earlier at the guild; the one that asked you out on a mission. Ju- something. Jewel, Julie, Juv-”

“You mean Juvia?” 

Loke perked up and grinned. “Yes! Juvia! That’s it.”

“What about her?” Gray snapped. He really didn’t understand what game Loke was playing, but he definitely wasn’t in the mood for it. 

“What do you mean, what about her? Seriously I know you’re cold and private and all that, but at least admit when you’re dating a girl! I mean it’s not like you’ve got anything to be ashamed of, she’s gorgeous.” Loke was still smirking, but Gray could tell he was serious as he started rambling out questions about Juvia’s assets. 

Gray shook his head, interrupting his friend once again. 

“Look man, you’ve got it all wrong. Juvia and I aren’t dating. We’re just friends! She’s the girl from Phantom Lord that I fought and Master asked me to show her the ropes, that’s all. Geez one mission and you think we’re dating. No wonder you claim to have so many girlfriends.”

Gray settled back into the bench, sighing a little when he felt the wood against his bare skin. He took a quick look around but didn’t spot his shirt near by so he figured he’d just find it later. He was a regular here anyways and the staff would often return his clothes to the booth or keep them behind the bar for him anyways so it wasn’t like it was going to go missing. 

For a moment he thought about what Loke had assumed and he had to chuckle. Juvia did seem to look up to him quite a bit, something about taking away her rain and giving her a family. Truth be told, he had trouble understanding her when she talked. It wasn’t like he didn’t try, she just talked fast and it was kinda hard to follow her train of thought. It seemed to jump all over the place. But when he thought about it, he could see where the mistake had been made. 

“So just friends eh?” Loke was eyeing him with a look Gray couldn’t quite figure out. It took him a moment to pull his thoughts from Juvia and take in what Loke had said, but he found himself frowning. Really the celestial spirit was just pushing all of his buttons tonight.

“Oi, don’t be getting any idea’s about her! She’s nakama, and a sweet girl. She doesn’t need a pervert like you messing with her heart, so back off!” Gray clenched his fists, fully prepared to make his point physically if needed, when Loke abruptly burst out laughing. 

Gray sat there dumbfounded as his friend took his time calming down. 

Finally Loke looked up at him and shook his head with a smile. “I really don’t think that’s something you need to worry about man. She already shot me down this morning while I was waiting for you to show up.”

Gray decided to chug the rest of his beer in response. A multitude of emotions came rushing to the forefront. He was kinda pissed that Loke had already tried hitting on Juvia, but he also felt surprised by her response. She’d always seemed eager to please and the idea of her saying no to someone just didn’t fit his image of her. And yet she had, to Loke no less. Loke, who was charming and unabashedly romantic, and seemed just like the kind of guy Juvia would like. 

In fact, the more he thought about it, the more it didn’t add up. Not only had Juvia said no, but Loke seemed to have backed off entirely, even before Gray had said something. Loke was never so easily turned away, not where gorgeous single women were involved. 

“So she turned you down? And you’re just gonna leave it at that?” 

Loke shrugged. “Pretty much.” 

“But why? I mean, I’m glad you are, but it’s not like you man. I mean, Lucy turns you down all the time and you haven’t once stopped chasing after her. Did one of the other girls threaten you? Did she freak out and flood the guild again? Melt into a puddle? Or do you think she’s just not good enough?” Gray didn’t really know why he cared so much, but he couldn’t seem to stop the word vomit from leaving his mouth until it was all out there. 

Loke, thankfully, seemed to at least be trying to contain his amusement. They’d been friends for a while now and although Loke loved to taunt Gray he also knew there was a limit to how much the ice-make mage would tolerate and he respected that. 

“After all these years of hanging out with me you’re still terribly clueless when it comes to women. It wouldn’t kill you to try and pay a little more attention, you might actually learn a thing or two,” Loke announce and Gray just scoffed in response, “Anyways, it was nothing like that. She just clearly wasn’t interested in me.” 

“Neither is Lucy if you ask me,” Gray grumbled. 

“Well nobody asked you, and besides, you’d be wrong. I haven’t given up with Lucy because she at least reacts to my advances. She blushes and gets flustered when I profess my feelings; so if nothing else she’s at least flattered by my interest. Juvia just seemed perplexed though. She barely reacted at all to my advances, and just kept staring at the door as though she was waiting for someone. And then low and behold you walk in and she’s half way across the guild in the blink of an eye! She’s blushing, and smiling, and talking nonsense a mile a minute. It was quite the transformation to watch.” 

Gray could hardly believe what he was hearing. “You mean she’s not always like that?” 

“Nope, she was cheerful no doubt; bubbly even. But with you around it’s a whole different level. It’s why I assumed you two were dating. I know it’s not the first time a girl’s been into you, it just never seems last beyond a conversation or two; what with your attitude. But Juvia has clearly had more than a few conversations with you and she’s still going back for more. It’s kind of a miracle really.”

“Oi, no it’s not. All the girls in the guild talk to me, Juvia just looks up to me because I’m her mentor!” 

“Uh huh, sure Gray-sama,” Loke retorted, mimicking the way Juvia said his name.

Gray felt his cheeks heat up. He had to admit that the honorific might be a little unusual. Not that he minded, it was kinda nice having that kind of respect from someone. But that didn’t mean she liked him right? I mean sure she sometimes brought him gifts, and she did always go out of her way to greet him, and yes okay so she did sometimes flood the guild when he was gone for a long period of time…. 

Gray kept his features schooled into a frown as he met Loke’s smirk. “It’s not like that.” 

Loke just laughed and took another drink from his beer. “If you say so man.”

Satisfied that the issue was dropped, at least for now, Gray returned to checking out the women in the room. Only this time his mind continued to wander back to a certain Water mage. For all that he was hesitant to trust Loke’s judgement, the fact remained that she’d turned Loke down in favour of spending time with him. So maybe she was harbouring a small crush. Maybe. He’d just have to keep a closer eye on her to decide for himself.


End file.
